Alone No More
by DreamCatcher134
Summary: After becoming Yato's new regalia, Sachine is promised that she'll never be alone again. One day she meets another human who can see her. Little does she know that he can put her back in that lonely place again. ( OCxFukisaki OCxYukine )
1. Saved

**A/N: Hi there! I'm actually posting a story *yaay* anywho... I've been in a funk, so this story kind of helped me get out of it... I guess? AND YES I KNOW ITS SHORT AND ITS NOT GOOD BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY!**

"Someone please help me!" The girl shouted. She ran up to every person asking for help, but no one seemed to acknowledge her existence. "No body cares" the demented voices said as they tried to attack the female. She kept running and running through the streets, avoiding the phantoms the best she could.

After desperately running around town trying to avoid the phantoms, she made a right turn into a dead end. The phantoms closed in on her. "They'll all leave you in the end" they whispered in her ear. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. "Please, god... Help me." She cried into her knees. 'No one is coming..' The thought ran through her head. She looked up to see a giant phantom swallowing her.

After that she only saw blackness. Then she heard a voice.

"You, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return..." It started. "I grant you a place to belong. My name is Yato. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name I make thee my servant. With this name and it's alternate, I use my life to make thee a Regalia! Thou art Sachi! As a Regalia, Kou! Come... Koukki!"

The girl opened her eyes, to see someone hovering above her. The pink haired girl gasped and smiled "Yatty! I think she's waking up!" The pink haired girl waved over to someone as the chestnut haired girl attempted to sit up.

* * *

? POV

My head was spinning and my vision was still blurry. "She's up, Yato! Get over here!" I heard someone else speak. I sat up and felt something warm on my lips. As soon as my vision cleared, I met with a pair of amber eyes and realized that my lips were pressed against his. We both parted almost instantaneously, after realizing what was going on and blushed. I looked at him and say that his face was bright red. I had a feeling mine was the same color.

"Geez Yukine, kissing the newbie after just meeting?" The pink haired girl said slyly with a smirk on her face. The boys face got even redder. "I-it was just an accident!" He exclaimed, trying to explain himself. The two went back and forth, which made me laugh a little. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over to see a guy wearing a jersey smiling at me. Oddly enough, he looked like he had been crying. "Hello Sachine, I am the God Yato. I'm glad that you've recovered from that phantom attack." He said sweetly. That's right! I remember now, I was eaten by a phantom.

"T-that thing ate me... How am I even alive?" I asked, examining my body. Yato looked towards the boy who I accidentally kissed. "You're alive because of Yukine. He detected you inside the phantom and insisted on saving you. I'm actually happy that we did, Sachine." I looked at him in confusion. 'Was he not going to help me?'.

Yato then started telling me about Regalia and what our purpose was. After that he pulled me into a hug. My eyes were beginning to tear up because of what he said to me after that. "From this moment on, you won't be alone ever again."

 **A/N: Hello, it's me ~ Yes, i'm back with another story and YES I KNOW IT'S NOT MY BEST BUT PLEASE BARE WITH IT! I haven't updated any of my other stories in a while due to school and work but I'm slowly coming back... well... there are mid-term exams, but I'll try to update!**

 **OH! And I was planning on writing another Noragami fic (with this same OC, I know I'm such a disgrace), mainly because this wasn't my original idea... I had a plan, then school got in the way and I completely forgot about it so... once that comes back, that story will replace this trash XD. If you actually like this, then.. COOL! It'll be on wattpad where the majority of my crappy stories go. (Sorry wattpad users) If you want me to post the other chapters which are longer and kind of WEEB-ISH (yes, because I do write like a weeb sometimes, I'm guilty as freaking charged), let me know fam.**


	2. A Strange Encounter

**A/N: WOW! PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! AND THEN I NEVER UPDATED! :D  
** **Until now. I'm back from my hiatus thatinevertoldyouabout... YAY!(?) These were already pre-written and published on wattpad, so I honestly have no Idea what I wrote and I don't know if I want to read the mess this story is. I know that I should edit this, but It's already typed and it's really late... I apologize in advance for a poorly written chapter, if this is a poorly written chapter.  
Enjoy(?)**

Three months after becoming this goofball of a god's Regalia, she was pretty much use to the chaos that went on at Kofuku's shrine. She was introduced to everyone a while back and got along with everyone quite well. Everyone was surprised that Bishamon actually made conversation with her. Due to being injured when made into a Regalia, Sachine was just a small gold ring. She was always taken on minor jobs that didn't involve hunting phantoms. On those days, Sachine would go to Bishamon's shrine and hangout with the goddess and Kazuma, or go out with Hiyori. Today was one of those days.

* * *

 _"Hiyorin~"_ Sachine sang as she knocked on the door. _"Oi, Sachi! Up here!"_ The teen backed up a ways and looked up to see Hiyori leaning outside of her window. _"I'll be down in a second, I just need to grab my purse."_ Hiyori said cupping her hand around her mouth. The chestnut haired girl smiled and waited for her friend to come out. Hiyori finally came out the door with a small hand bag. _"I'm sorry I took so long, my brother took forever in the bathroom."_ She said sheepishly and started walking.

The two girls made it into the town square, which was pretty packed. They went into every store and tried on some clothes. Hiyori insisted on buying some clothes for Sachi, but she refused. Spite of what Sachi said, Hiyori bought her some of the clothes they tried on.

 _"Let's go in here!"_ Sachi said, looking where Hiyori was supposed to be, but found an empty space beside her. ' _Oh no... I lost her'_ Sachi groaned. Despite not knowing where her friend was, she might as well have gone into the shop. Sachi didn't know why, but she was always fascinated with dressing up in cosplay. Sachi grabbed a few cosplays and tried them on, wig and all. Most of the employees found her entertaining, while she strutted out of the fitting room in all sorts of cosplays. Though it had only lasted for a few minutes before their attention was dragged away from her. In her satisfaction, Sachine went and got in her normal clothes on. As soon as she stepped out, she started putting the clothes back on their proper shelves. She looked around the store to see if Hiyori had come in, but sighed in defeat when she couldn't find her friend.

 _"Why so glum? You were just smiling a moment, while strutting in those cosplays."_ Sachi turned to see a boy with light brown hair and pink eyes standing in front of her. She giggled as she placed the last cosplay on the rack. _"I was killing time, just in case my friend came looking for me.. We kind of got separated in that mess out there."_ Sachine said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. The boy smiled, making Sachi's cheeks flush with a small tint of pink. _"So, what're you doing here in this store? Besides talking to a strange girl who 'struts her stuff' in cosplay."_ Sachine smiled, grabbing another cosplay off the rack, heading back towards the fitting room. The boy smiled and followed her. _"Well, since you're asking.. I saw this cute girl goofing around in this store and I wanted to meet her"_ He said from outside Sachi's fitting room.

* * *

Sachine exited the fitting room with a revealing cosplay on. The boy looked at her, speechless and blushed. _"You came in here just to meet me?"_ She said in a dramatic manner, as she walked over to the full body mirror, checking herself out. _"What's your name?"_ She asked him, making him snap back into reality. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. _"It's_ _ **Fujisaki Kouto**_ _. Who do I have the honor of speaking to?"_ He said, trying to look directly at you, instead of the cosplay she was in. Sachine giggled and went back into the dressing room. _"Sachine."_ She said from behind the curtain. Sachi was having a hard time reaching the zipper on her back and blushed out of embarrassment. _"Uh.. Hey, Kouto-kun... Can you come in and help me out here? I-I can't undo the zipper"_ Her face turned an even darker shade of red as she peeked out from the curtain. Fujisaki nodded and went in to help.

They had a hard time trying to maneuver themselves in a position to actually get the job done, considering that it was a room only meant for one person. They finally managed to undo the zipper, and Fujisaki left the room to let Sachi continue getting changed. " _Now we can talk without the distraction"_ Sachi winked as she skipped her way back to the rack. Sachi came back with nothing in her hands and smiled at Fujisaki. _"You're not gonna try another one on?"_ He asked. Sachine gave him a smug look. _"Oh, so you came over here not only to talk to me, but to watch me dress up in risqué costumes to satisfy you."_ She teased. Fujisaki's face immediately turned red and started chuckling. Sachine was glad that she met Fujisaki, he seemed like a pretty chill guy. _"Not exactly..."_ He trailed off, making Sachi a little confused. He stopped and looked at her . _"Let me give you my number and we can grab some coffee some time, okay?"_ He took out a piece of paper and wrote his number down. Sachine gladly took it and placed it in her pocket. She was about to say something , when she spotted Hiyori in the distance. _"Hiyori-chan!"_ She called out, getting the attention of her friend. Hiyori immediately ran up to her and started scolding her on the spot about going off on her own. Sachine giggled and grabbed Hoyoris shoulders. _"It's fine, I had my new friend to keep me company."_ Sachine said pointing to the male behind her. As soon as Hiyori turned around and saw Fujisaki, it was like their eyes were throwing daggers at one another. _"Hello Iki-san"_ Fujisaki said slyly. Sachine looked at them in confusion, but got the message that those two weren't friends. _"Well, it's getting pretty late and our friends are probably back home now!"_ Sachine said trying to brighten up the mood. _"It was nice meeting you Kouto-kun! Thanks again for keeping me company."_ The male looked at Sachine and smiled. _"Anytime, my dear. Call me soon, okay!"_ Sachine nodded as he left the two girls to themselves.

 **A/N: I lied, I edited it... just a little  
This was: My Lie in April brought to you by the author.  
If you haven't watched 'Your Lie in April"... Grab a box of tissues, grab a stuffed animal and watch it. DO IT**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another one.  
** **This was also another pre-written chapter from forever ago. I feel like these chapters are getting shorter. Hmm... Maybe after the 4th chapter they'll get longer? I don't remember how many chapters I wrote. Heres the next chapter, friends.  
Enjoy.**

The walk back to Kofuku's shrine was quiet. Sachine wanted to know what was wrong, but didn't want to upset Hiyori more than she already was.

The silence was killing her. She stopped walking and grabbed hoyori's sleeve, making the girl turn around and face the regalia. _"H-Hiyori..."_ She started. Sachine had this feeling of fear form in her chest, thinking that if she said the wrong thing that she'd lose her friend. Still stuck in her thoughts, Hiyori pulled Sachine into a hug. Sachine welcomed it and hugged back. They both parted after a few moments then continued walking. _"Hiyori... It's not my business, but what happened between you and Kouto-san?"_ She said in a low voice, giving in to her curiosity. Hiyori looked at Sachi, then to the ground. _"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset!"_ Sachine apologized repeatedly. Hiyori started laughing at the scene, leaving Sachine confused. _"I'm not upset."_ She said through giggles _"I know you want to see Kouto-senpai, but he's dangerous. He's caused a lot of trouble for Yato and Yukine."_ She nodded and continued walking.

 _"And besides, you and Yukine are going to get together."_ Sachine turned a deep red, while Hiyori laughed. _"H-Hiyori!"_ She complained. Hiyori continued to laugh as Sachine got all flustered. _"Just because we accidentally kissed doesn't mean we're destined for each other..."_ Sachine pouted.

The two made it to the shrine and as soon as they walked in, both girls were glomped by Kofuku. _"Yo, how was shopping?"_ Daikoku asked while bringing a tray of tea out and placing it on the table. _"It was great!"_ The two brunettes said in unison, while sitting down at the table. It wasn't long before Yato and Yukine came walking through the door, all beat up. Sachine immediately ran up to the two, with a concerned look on her face. _"What happened to you two?"_ Sachine asked as she gently ran her around Yato and Yukine's wounds, healing them. Yukine looked at Sachi in surprise. _"When did you learn to do this?"_

 _"When you guys go out, sometimes I go to see Kazuma for lessons. He taught me this trick a few days ago."_ She smiled. Yukine tried to hide the frown on his face. 'I _was suppose to be her mentor, not Kazuma!'_ Just the thought of Sachine and Kazuma together made him a little ticked off.

 _"Ack!"_ Yato said, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed in annoyance. _"Sachine, you should start one on one training with Yukine again. He's starting to get jealous of Kazuma."_ Yato teased. Yukine punched Yato, making him fall dramatically to the ground. Everyone started laughing.

* * *

Kofuku then put a smirk on her face as she took the piece of paper sticking out of Sachine's pocket. _"Oooo~ looks like Sachine got a boy's number today."_ Sachine froze in shock, then ran towards the goddess and chased her through the house. Yukine and Yato grabbed Sachine and the mysterious number from Kofuku. And trapped he on a corner. _"So, who is he?"_ Yato gave her a suspicious look. Kofuku still had that smirk on her face, which irritated the hell out of her. _"It's nothing, really. I lost Hiyori in the town square and this guy kept me company while we looks for her."_ Yato then grabbed Hiyori and placed her next to Sachi in the 'interrogation corner'. She wined as Yato picked her up and carried her over.

 _"Where did you meet him?"_ Kofuku followed up. This made the female regalia blush. How was she suppose to tell them she met him in a cosplay store while she was putting on a fashion show there for the whole store to see. _"I met him in one of the stores... I was trying some stuff on and-"_ Sachi was cut off when Kofuku gasped. _"You were in that cosplay shop and he say you in a very cute maids outfit didn't he?"_ She said with a smirk. Just thinking about it now, she was in a maids outfit when he came over to her. Her face turned an even darker shade of red. She looked over to Yukine, who was also blushing. Yato howled in pain and yelled at Yukine. " _I-it wasn't like that!"_ She covered her face with her hand, trying to hide her blush. She knew she was failing and turned to Hiyori, burying her face in her shoulder.

Kofuku turned to Hiyori, which sent chills down the teens spine. _"You must have seen him Hiyori-chan"_ Kofuku said in a creepy tone. Sachine looked up at her friend, begging her to not say anything with her eyes. Hiyori looked at them and cleared her throat. _"I only saw the back of his head"_ She said with a strait face. Sachine sighed in relief. They tried prying information out of Sachine for a while, but failed. Kofuku and Yato tried to call the number, but Sachine grabbed it from Yato before they could reach the phone. The rest of the night went on like this, even after Hiyori left.

* * *

Eventually everyone went to sleep, except Sachine. She crept downstairs and made it to the phone, dialing the numbers on the piece of paper. She waited for someone to pick up and thankfully it did. _"I had a feeling you'd call me soon."_ The voice said. A smile formed on Sachine's face as he spoke. _"Well I just couldn't keep you waiting, Kouto-san."_ She said playfully. Fujisaki laughed on the other end. _"Please, just call me Fujisaki. There's no need to be formal."_ He told her. Sachine smiled. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Yato. He had a serious look on his face. He must have heard Fujisaki from the other end. _"Hang up the phone, we need to have a talk."_ Sachine swallowed hard and turned to the phone. She cleared her throat and told Fujisaki she had to go and apologized for cutting it short. With that she hung up the phone and looked down towards the ground. She could feel Yato staring at her, she could feel his eyes burning into her head.

 _"I forbid you to ever speak to him again. That man is dangerous... If he ever found out you were my regalia he'd-"_ Yato's voice started to grow angry. It scared Sachine when Yato got angry and he knew it. The God took a deep breath and walked towards Sachi, pull in her into a hug. She had so many questions and she knew Yato wouldn't just tell her this for no reason. He let go and looked at his regalia _"Sachine, I need you to cut your ties with him."_


End file.
